


Trust

by merlinsmushrooms



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinsmushrooms/pseuds/merlinsmushrooms
Summary: Roland's newfound trust in Cedric leads the sorcerer to revealing a secret he's been hiding from everybody.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> {{Based on stories and role-playing from my Tumblr blog.}}

The aching pains of his rattling heart stung him to his core, but this was something that needed to be done.

“Your Majesty,” he would begin, his voice distorted with his anxiety, “As you know, I do not wish to keep any secrets from you…”

His sudden intrudement and vagueness seemed to have caught the King off guard, and while the disapproving glare was less potent than it usually was, it was still unsettling— a reminder of the strife that they had been facing not too long prior. 

“What is it, Cedric?”

“Well, you see, Your Majesty. There is something important I need to discuss with you. No, show you, I think…”

It was foolish of him to not think of how to approach such a delicate situation prior to this confession, but it was admittedly spur of the moment. Trying to improve his reputation was certainly one of his wishes and desires out of this, but a false move could land him in far more trouble than he wanted to imagine. Not only that, but he would not be the only one dealing with the consequence, nor had he warned the other about this. While he had certainly had long and deep conversations about the mending of his relationship with Roland, he was still uncomfortable with many things. While some things didn’t need to be said - the King knew at this point he had schemed for years - there were some things that he couldn’t hide any longer. There was no sense in keeping particular things entirely private, either.

The King, obviously miffed but holding his tongue due to their mutual friendship, would tap his finger upon the papers he had been reading, a brow raised as he nodded, trying to push the anxiety prone sorcerer forwards,  
“Go on.”

“But, I’m afraid that if I do show you, you’ll be angry with me.”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed. Very.”

The pause of silence was unsettling, but Cedric would manage through.

“I know you don’t fully trust me, no matter what you say, but I need you to come with me to Dunwiddie. You may bring guards, if you wish, but I ask you only bring two as to not cause a scene should anything happen.”

“A scene? Cedric, what are you on about?”

“Nothing too significant, but I’m more worried about how you’ll react than he. I guarantee you that it is nothing major, but it is still something that you need to know of. As a friend...”

He knew that this was awkward; It was just as off-putting to him than it was to the King, but he would smile as Roland agreed to the terms. It wasn’t anything he had expected. He was under the assumption that he would be brushed off as overreacting about something, or that he was just acting like his usual weird self, but Roland had agreed that once he was done with his tasks for the evening, he would join the sorcerer in the village for whatever it is he wanted. Secretly, Cedric prayed that perhaps he knew already and had kept quiet about it, but considering the steps they had taken… not even the Princess knew. 

The trip to the village was mostly silence in the carriage. He couldn’t bring himself to reveal what it was that he had been hiding so closely, nor did it seem like Roland was in the mood to pry. The quiet was tense, and not even the two guards - an oddity that he had agreed to just two considering his past actions - made any attempt to converse.

Their destination seemed to confuse the King;  
The town’s new candy and novelty shop. It was still open, and while it wasn’t bustling as it usually did due to the lateness of the hour, a few children could be seen leaving with smiles upon their faces, sacks of treats in their hands. 

“Are you secretly working night shifts here, Cedric? Am I not paying you enough?”

An obvious joke that did procure a broken laugh from the sorcerer, but he couldn’t help but cringe as well. His pay certainly could be increased though.  
“No. No, not that. I did play a bit into this place opening, however.”

“Really now?”

A nod of his head was all Cedric could manage. They had arrived, and petty banter wasn’t necessarily his strong suit— nor was now the time.

Leading the King forwards, he would open the door to the shop, letting what appeared to be the last child leave as the boy gazed with starry eyes upon Roland. It was then that a cheery yet scolding voice would call out to him from the store’s counter,

“Cedric! There you are. I’ve been waiting for days for you to come visit. I assume you’ve been bus-”

Greylock’s voice would cut dry as Roland entered, shock filling his expression as he slinked against the shelf behind him, wand shaking in his fingers. Luckily, the terrified wizard would keep it lowered as the guards entered, much to Cedric’s relief, but he too felt that same fear that his companion felt. Roland was not happy to see Rudistan’s tyrannical sorcerer in his own Kingdom, and that awfully familiar and unnerving glare was back and set upon the normally cheerful Grey.

“Cedric. Why is he here? Is this what you wanted to show me?”

Greylock would interject, panicked, “C-Cedric, why would you-”

Cedric needed to hush the other sorcerer, and would do so as he approached him slowly, motioning for him to drop the wand. Greylock would comply, surprisingly. He was brash and sometimes hard to deal with when he was under stress.

“Y-Your Majesty. Somebody once told me that a friend doesn’t let another deal with a horrible situation alone. I’m helping him start anew, just as your daughter is helping me. Please, do not be upset at him. He’s hurt just as I had, and perhaps more so.” 

Roland would do nothing but cross his arms, his stature still stern, still so very intimidating. While Cedric was used to the King’s anger - not immune to it, however - Greylock, on the other hand, seemed more than mortified. He was unsteady, barely able to stand, and Cedric couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread that he had brought this upon him without warning. Keeping an intentful eye on the guard to ensure they wouldn’t react in the wrong way, Cedric would place himself beside the trembling sorcerer, and slip his fingers over the other’s, trying his best to calm him. It seemed that Grey knew that he meant no harm by this, and he would hide his shame from the rest of the group by burying his face into Cedric’s robe.

They both knew the dire consequence of what would be if Roland didn’t approve of this shenanigan. 

“Please, Your Majesty. Understand that for once, I am trying to do the right thing.”

Signaling the guards to stand at ease, Roland’s harshness would soften as he sighed, shaking his head no. Cedric couldn’t tell if it was diapprovement or not, but at least their lives weren’t at risk. Harboring a criminal was certainly not the worst thing that he could have done, but it was still a risk to reveal. 

“Well, I suppose anybody working for Magnus would have wanted out.” Roland would state with a broken chuckle towards the end, “I can’t fault him for what he’s done. That’s not my decision to make.”

Another awkward pause before he would finish a statement Cedric swore was already complete,

“Nor is Magnus going to know, so I don’t see the harm if he’s been good. And all things considered, what I’ve heard about this place, he’s been integrating into our community just fine.” 

Cedric’s heart would stop for a moment before relief washed over him. Greylock too, it seemed, as he seemed to lose all the strength he had, letting Cedric lead him towards the stool behind the counter. He’d sit, and finally manage to speak, albiet out of breath considering how quickly hell had been unleashed and then lifted off his shoulders.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I… I don’t know what to say. To either of you.”

There was no way Cedric could stifle his awkward laughter as Grey glared at him. He knew he was in trouble, but he’d take that sort of trouble over what could have been. Smiling, he’d rest a hand upon Grey’s shoulder gently, knowing that such a thing was soothing despite his own dislike of touch.

“Nor do I, but I suppose that Cedric was right in that it’s wrong to keep secrets.” Roland would begin trying to force a smile, scratching his chin casually as he examined the two of them, “How long have you two been together?”

Between the mutual excuse me and the awkward recoil from their synchronization, heartfelt laughter would finally break the tense atmosphere; even the guards seemed bemused but entertained by the scene. Was it just a lucky guess, or had Roland known more than he had let on coming into this? Cedric, attempting to find some way to hide the awkwardness of it all, would fumble with his hands, trying to figure out what to say, but it would just lead to a roll of the eyes from the King, who finally stepped forwards, grabbing a stool to sit across from them.

“You did well in telling me about this, Cedric. And in exchange for your honesty, I will allow your friend to stay, so long as you both stay out of trouble.”

“Oh, we promise, Your Majesty, we really do!"

“Now, does he have any Jiggly Wiggly Pudding, or?”


End file.
